A little hint
by G-man India
Summary: misty left ash two weeks ago what happens when ash's ferry for hoenn is leaving from cerulean and he arrives at her gym.can ash give misty a hint about his feelings.AAML oneshot


**A little hint**

 **Disclaimer- i don't own Pokémon**

 **NOTE:-Misty and Ash are 11 years old in this**

It was a nice day in cerulean city.A redhead gym leader was getting ready for her had left ash and Brock a two weeks ago,she was getting used to gym's responsibility.

But still it was difficult to do it on her own and the fact she missed traveling and her friends so much didn't help with it, she was fixing herself breakfast when the door of the gym banged.

"Huh,it isn't opening time who could that be" Misty said and walked to the door to see who it was,she opened the door swiftly and saw the person she least expected, "Ash..."

"Hey Misty" the trainer with the pikachu greeted her.

"What are you doing here Ash?,"

"Is that how you greet friends Misty?".

"Pikapi!" Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms from Ash's shoulders.

"Ha-ha yeah it's good to see you pikachu," she giggled as pikachu licked her cheek.

''Misty what about me!" Ash whined.

"Oh it's good to see you too Ash,but really why are you here?weren't you were going to a new region?" she asked him

"I,ll tell you later, aren't you gonna let me in?"Ash said.

"O sure come in Ash" Misty said.

Ash and Misty walked inside the gym into the kitchen,ash placed his bag on the chair(he is wearing his hoenn outfit and Misty her jhoto outfit if you're wondering)."So why are you here?" Misty asked.

"You know about hoenn region Misty?, I'm going there for my next league and the ferry to hoenn will leave from here in four days,so i thought i could spend some time with you and help you in the gym" he said with his idiotic grin.

"And why would you wanna do that now?" Misty questioned him.

"Misty you don't have to be so suspicious i would probably gone for some months so i thought we could spend some time together, besides you helped me a lot on my journey so i thought the least i can do is help you in the gym" he said.

"Thanks Ash sorry for acting like that" Misty said.

"No problem Misty" Ash flashed her a smile.

Ash and Misty than had breakfast and talked about hoenn and Misty's sister "Misty what do you have to do in handling a gym?" Ash asked her.

"I would have to clean the pool, feed the Pokémon and the paperwork that would take me hours..." Misty explained her responsibilities.

"Okay Misty I'm not good with paperwork so you do it while me and pikachu will clean the pool and feed the Pokémon" he said enthusiastically.

"Ash you don't have to do it" Misty said.

"It's no problem misty besides if i help you we would have more time to spend with each other" he told her.

"Okay then,Ash ash can you take togepi with you while i do the paperwork?" Misty asked.

"Yeah come on togepi," Ash picked up togepi and hurried of to poo.

"l i guess i should get to work too" Misty said and walked to the desk with papers.

Misty did the paperwork rater quickly and was going to pool,she saw that pool was cleaned, she looked for ash and saw her Pokémon eating and Ash feeding her togepi, _"Ash is so kind i guess that's why i love him, i wish he could have picked up my hints,"_ Misty thought and sighed.

"Hey Ash!" Misty greeted him.

"Misty you done, I'm also done so what do we do now?", Ash said than a kid came in saying i challenge this gym for cascade badge.

"Now time for the challengers," Misty said to Ash and turned to the boy "I accept your challenge."

"Alright let's get this on I'll have that badge in no time" the boy smirked.

"Don't be so confident she's very good you know" Ash said to boy.

 _"Did Ash just compliment me? guess he is grown up after our adventures_ ," Misty thought.

"I don't care I'm here to get that badge" the boy stated arrogently.

"Alright ash could you be the referee?misty asked and he gave her a thumbs up.

"This will be a official two on two match between the challenger and the gym leader for cascade badge, only challenger can substitute Pokémon" Ash said.

"Go magnamite" the boy said and magnamite appeared from it's pokeball.

"Misty chooses staryu" and staryu appeared with a red beam

The two Pokémon stared each other waiting for commands.

"magnamite thundershock" and a beam of electricity shot towards staryu.

"Staryu Dodge" staryu dodged thundershock ",staryu now watergun" the stream of water hit magnamite head on.

"magnamite no!" the boy cried.

"staryu now finish it with rapid"

But the boy said "Not this early,magnamite thundershock" the wave of electricity shot through magnamite to staryu but it went right around him and staryu slammed into magnamite knocking it out.

"magnamite iss unable to battle staryu is winner" Ash said.

"magnamite return, how did thundershock didn't had any effect on staryu" the boy asked.

"staryu uses rapid spin and it deflects thundershock from it's arms," Misty explained.

"You won round one but the match is far from over, go blastoise "and a blastoise appeared.

 _"Misty may have a problem,"_ Ash thought.

"Blastoise hydro cannon"

"staryu dodge" but it was too late the water cannon knocked out staryu.

"Staryu is unable to battle blastoise is the winner," Ash announced.

"Return ,you did great" Misty said to staryu.

"Misty chooses corsola" and with a red beam corsola appeared.

"Use haydro cannon" the boy said to blastoise.

"Quickly dodge it ,than tackle" corsola dodged the hydro pump and tackled blastoise ,blastoise grunted in pain.

"Blastoise focus punch"

"Corsola no!" corsola was hit by a focus punch and flew across the pool.

"Use recover," Misty said.

"No you don't" Blastoise body slam said the boy.

Blastoise jumped toward corsola, Misty smirked "corsola spike cannon" the spikes hit blastoise dead on and he splashed into the water when he came back up he had swirls in his eyes.

"blastoise is unable to battle corsola is the winner which means Misty is the winner of the match" Ash said.

Boy returned his blastoise and said "Sorry i guess i was a little overconfident."

"O there is no need for that I know a more overconfident trainer than you" Misty looked at Ash.

"Hey!i am not overconfident" Ash retorted.

"Yes you are" Misty said.

"am not!"

"are too-"

"am not!"

"are too-"

"am not!"

"are too-"

"Hahaha"they both started laughing.

"Now i missed this all these days" Ash said.

"Yeah me too" Misty battled more challengers and it was soon closing time for the gym.

"Ash wanna go out to eat" asked Misty.

"Yeah sure" he replied.

"Let's go than" Misty than drageed him and pikachu into the city.

They both had a good meal and ash as always stuffed his mouth, they were walking towards the gym, pikachu was asleep in ash's bag

"Hey ash," Misty said.

"Yeah"

"Ash why did you take the ferry to hoenn from here, you could have taken it from vermillion city which is closer then why?Misty asked.

"I... guess i missed you so i thought if i have to stay without you in hoenn for months i should spend some time with you, after all you helped me everytime, i wouldn't have won those gym match if you didn't snap me out of daze by shouting at me heck!i still would have been upset over the loss from Richy in the league so yeah i guess i want to thank you for that." Ash smiled embarresed.

"O thank you for staying with me Ash then" Misty said in a whisper.

They reached the gym, Ash was staying in the guest room he opened his door.

"Goodnight Misty" Ash said and closed the door.

"Goodnight sweet dreams Ash" Misty said and lied on her bed "I never knew Ash thought that about me i guess he also likes me but... i wish he would drop a little hint ,it would mean so much for me," Misty sighed and fell asleep.

The four days were gone early it was the night before the day and Ash was looking for Misty he couldn't find her "Where could have she gone?" Ash asked himself.

He finally decided to check the roof ,there she was sitting on the edge ash silently stepped towards her, "looking at the view?" he asked.

Startled she flipped her head back and he saw tears! in her eyes but she quickly wiped them "what's wrong?" he asked "Misty just come on you can tell me Misty I'm here for you," he said

She looked up at him and said "Nothing it's just that i wanted us to achieve our dreams together but now I'm stuck here and you have to go without me ..."

"It's not true you can still achieve your dream of water Pokémon master by being a gym leader,...i loved traveling with you Misty i know it's not the same"he felt bad having Misty feel this bad he knew being stuck in gym was not her wish nor it was his,he lifted her chin up wiped away her tears and said " so why don't i make a promise?... there will be a water Pokémon tournament held by the league in two years... your sister's would be back by than and I'll travel with you just like you traveled with me and don't worry I'll come visit you whenever i can. I'll always be there when you need me...wouldn't that be good?" he asked.

"Yeah it would be... thanks ash for being such a good friend" Misty said and hugged Ash burying her face in his chest.

"No problem Misty" Ash replied.

They sat like that for some said "Misty let's go to sleep, we'll have to wake up early" he got a soft snore for his inquiry _"...she must have been tired, i should get her to her bed"_ Ash thought and picked her up bridle style and carried her to her bed and gently laid her down.

"Sweet dreams Misty" he turned around but misty caught his hand and pulled him on her bed and hugged him tightly resting her head on his chest.

Ash was shocked more than a superpowered thunderbolt ,his face was face deep red, he tried to wriggle out of her grasp but it was futile _"I can't do it without waking her up"_ he thought and finally gave up trying to find a comfortable position put his hands around her waistand fell asleep hoping she wouldn't kill him when he woke up.

The next morning Misty woke up first and blushed redder than her hair to see that ash was holding Her and her head was on his chest _"What happened last night?"_ she thought ,while ash started to stir he opened his eyes and saw Misty

"Hi misty!" he said.

When he saw that she was staring at him he explained,that he had to carry her back to her room and then she hugged him and he didn't wanted to wake her up so he just fell asleep there "Are you mad at me Misty? she just shook her head to show that she wasn't mad in fact she was rather happy, both then showered and ate breakfast to make way to docks to catch Ash's ferry.

There they stood in front of the "I guess this is goodbye" Misty said.

"No Misty this is only bye i will see you again... soon" Ash said.

"I'll be waiting then ash" Misty said and gave him a last hug.

After they separated Ash started to leave but turned around and kissed Misty on the cheek and said "bye Misty" than sprinted onto the ferry while Misty stood baffled holding her hand where he kissed,... a smile crept on her face cause now she had gotten her little hint that Ash liked her more than a friend.

A little hint that filled her with joy she never imagined.

 **Author- so this was my firstever fanfic hope you liked it sorry for the mistakes.I got idea for this when i saw most fan fiction had believe ash didn't meet misty for a long time so i thought i should make one .If you want me to make another fan fiction write in comments.I would do all four main shipping poke advance pearl and amourshipping except negai. THANKS FOR READING.**


End file.
